The present invention relates to a rear wiper blade protective device and more particularly pertains to protecting a rear wiper blade of a vehicle while the vehicle goes through an automatic car wash.
The use of wiper blade accessories and assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, wiper blade accessories and assemblies heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving the operation of a wiper blade are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,177 to Clark discloses an electrically heated cover for a wiper blade to prevent ice from forming on a windshield wiper blade during cold weather. U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,157 to Kushida discloses a vehicle wiper assembly with a cover for supporting the blade for use in cold weather. U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,463 to Sugita discloses a wiper blade assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a rear wiper blade protective device for protecting a rear wiper blade of a vehicle while the vehicle goes through an automatic car wash.
In this respect, the rear wiper blade protective device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a rear wiper blade of a vehicle while the vehicle goes through an automatic car wash.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved rear wiper blade protective device which can be used for protecting a rear wiper blade of a vehicle while the vehicle goes through an automatic car wash. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.